1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to foot wear and, more specifically, to one or more shoes having a configurable message board positioned within the sole comprising apparatus for selecting a displayable character from a plurality of characters. The sole has a plurality of windows for displaying a user selectable character from a plurality of characters with the characters including letters, numbers and graphic symbols. The shoe display optionally provides illuminable elements including back lighting for the user selected display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other foot wear designed for similar purposes. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 512,468 issued to Grundy on Jan. 9, 1894.
Another patent was issued to Bush on Dec. 23, 1924 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,520,224. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,030 was issued to Tamiz on Apr. 19, 1977 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 21, 1984 to Wu as U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,204.
Another patent was issued to Johnson on Apr. 16, 1984 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,704. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,416 was issued to Lin on Sep. 16, 1986. Another was issued to Woodfalks on Jan. 2, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,148 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 29, 1998 to Guerra as U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,148.
Another patent was issued to Johnson on Dec. 3, 1986 as IT Patent No. IT1148544. Yet another U.S. Patent No. JP6154010 was issued to Donarudo on Jun. 3, 1994. Another was issued to Song on Apr. 18, 2002 as U.S. Patent No. WO 02/30238 and still yet another was issued on May 2, 2002 to Song as U.S. Patent No. WO 02/34079.